Celebrity Crush
by Naroa-chan
Summary: Sukari has always dreamed of meeting the characters of YYH; and now her dream has come true! After winning a contest, she is now going to spend 3 weeks with the cast! Chapter 12 is up; pleez R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Ah… I'm finally here!" Sukari dropped her bags on her bed and then lay down next to them, smiling at her ceiling for no apparent reason. She grinned. "I still can't believe I won!" Hardly managing to contain her excitement, she sat up and started digging through one of her bags. 

Finally, finding what she was looking for, she pulled out a black pamphlet, which read "So, you've won 'Meet The Cast 2004?' Lucky you! For your convenience, here's quick and easy guide to the cast, your new surroundings, your hotel, and everything you could need! Thanks for playing!" She couldn't stop smiling! She flipped the pamphlet over and looked at a picture of the cast. "I _would_ say I'm in love with the guy who thought of this contest, if it weren't for…" 

Spinning around quickly, she grabbed her other bag, and began digging through it. She soon brought out a wall scroll and a tack, and tacked it on the wall. Taking a few steps back, she inhaled deeply… and exhaled… and opened her eyes. "Perfect." She whispered. The muscle-bound body, (but not to the point that it was gross), the stubborn glare, the _hair_… yes. The person featured on the wall scroll was Hiei; the love of her life.

Author's note: Heyas! My name is Becca; I hope you like the story so far! This is my first YYH fic, so if it isn't very good, please don't kill me. ^^;

Reviews would definitely be appreciated! My email is beccathegr8@hotmail.com

And my website is 

Thanks! Hope you like my story!


	2. Chapter 1: We Finally Meet!

Chapter 1

We finally meet!:

"Hn. So you're saying this ningen is coming to meet us?" "That's right Hiei, so I want you to be on your best behavior." "Hn. Not likely." Hiei stalked away from Botan, not really angry, just being himself… which of course, everyone saw as angry. "*sigh…*" Botan just didn't have a clue how his mind worked. She decided to talk to Kurama about it. 

"Hm… yes, I doubt Hiei would like the idea of publicity; he's hardly come to terms with the fact that everyone who watches the show knows about Yukina." "Yes, but he could at least _try_ to be more friendly for our guest! She sounds very sweet; she's 14, so she's around most of the group's age level. There's no problem there… but…" "What?" Kurama asked, curious. What Botan was about to say was 'I have info proving that she has a celeb crush on Hiei; that's why I wanted him to be nice.', but that would just make them tease Hiei. "Oh, uh, I was going to say… but how old is Hiei? Yes." "Hm…" Kurama thought about it. "Well, if I remember right, this year he would be about--" 

"Hey, what's up guys?" Kuwabara strolled in the room happily. "Well Kuwabara, glad to see someone's happy about this whole thing." Botan smiled. "Yup! I can't wait to welcome our guest! I'll bet she's pretty, heh heh…" "Kuwabara, and here I thought you liked Yukina." "Heh-- and who says I don't fox-boy!" "Easy now. Heh heh…" "She's just on vacation, that's all, but you'll see, we'll see each other again! "I-I'm sure you will…" 

Luckily, Yusuke and Keiko took this opportunity to show up. "Whoa, Kuwabara, don't hurt Kurama." Keiko warned. "Yeah yeah, they're probably just goofing off; leave them alone." Keiko glared at Yusuke. "Fine." She snapped, walking away in a huff. Yusuke groaned. "Aw, come'on Keiko, don't be like that!" He ran after her, trying to gain forgiveness. Kuwabara blinked. "They really live in their own little world, huh?" "I think so."

'Baka ningens. Hn.' Hiei thought to himself angrily, sitting in his designated tree. The hotels in the ningenkai didn't have enough trees around them; he'd had to go a ways to find one to his liking. As he sat in the tree thinking, his thoughts kept drifting to the 'guest' they'd be entertaining. He wouldn't admit it, even to himself, but he was a bit interested. Suddenly, he sat up. "She's here." He mumbled to himself. He looked down underneath his tree as a taxi drove under him; he knew who was in it. He shrugged and lay back in his tree. But after a few seconds time, he found that even he couldn't spar with curiosity; he'd have to meet this person. He got up and started making his way back to the hotel.

"Ooooh, Botan!" Sukari cried happily, her and Botan instantly embracing like sisters. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!" "And I you! Thanks _so_ much for coming." "Are you kidding? You couldn't keep me away with a machine gun!" They both laughed happily.

Sensing a presence, Kurama came outside too. "Oh, hello; you must be Sukari. I'm--" "Kurama, hi!" Sukari stuck out her hand happily. "…yes. Pleased to meet you." "Ditto." 

"Well Keiko. Told you she was here." "You did not, I saw her out the window!" "You lie!" "Do not!" The cast sweat dropped, excluding Yusuke and Keiko- they were too busy arguing. Sukari cleared her throat loudly. "Oh- sorry." Keiko mumbled. "T'sokay! You too are always fighting; I should probably get used to it if I'm gonna be here for three weeks!" Keiko smiled. "Heh heh… yeah." He stuck out her hand. "Keiko--" "--Yukimora. Pleased to meet you too!" Keiko blinked but then laughed and shook her hand. 

"…S'pose you want to shake my hand too?" Yusuke mumbled, obviously feeling left out. "Oh no, course not. Why would I want to shake hands with the leader of team Urameshi, the team that won the Dark Tournament? Or more importantly, _why_ would I want to shake hands with the main character in Yu Yu Hakusho?" Yusuke blinked. "Well fine, if--" But he was cut off by the laughter of the cast- he could be so stupid sometimes! Sukari grabbed his hand and shook it. She grinned at him happily. He couldn't keep from smiling too. 

"Hey, don't leave me out!" Kuwabara snapped, walking up to Sukari. But when he saw her his eyes glazed over and he grabbed both her hands. "Hey baby." He said sweetly. Sukari blinked. "Awesome; the famous Kuwa-falling-for-a-pretty-girl scene!" She grinned at the cast, who also blinked, then burst out laughing. "Ahem, Kuwabara?" "Yeah babe?" Sukari indicted that she wanted to tell him something in his ear. "_…Yukina…_" She whispered. "Gyah! You're right! Sorry about that… uh…"

"Um… so what is your name?" "Huh? You mean they didn't tell you anything about me?" "Nope, just that you were a 14 year old girl." "Oh, okay." 'jerks'. She thought. And here I know everything about them. "I'm Sukari Mishota, and I'm 14 ½!" "Hi Sukari." The cast chorused. "And I--… wait a minute… wheres--" Suddenly a gust of wind blew past and Hiei walked into the courtyard, his cloak billowing in the wind and his eyes cold. "Oh, that's just--" "Hiei Jaganshi. I know." "Yeah. You should stay away from him." Completely ignoring Keiko, Sukari stood and stared, practically drooling. "Hm?" The cast turned and saw Sukari staring, her eyes glazed over. "Huh? What's wrong with--" Suddenly, at Yusuke's inquiry, the cast slowly turned to Hiei, than back to Sukari. It slowly dawned on them. She was drooling over him. And just as they came to this conclusion, the doors slowly swung open, revealing the cause for the pool of spit on the floor.

Author's note: Hee hee! For anyone who likes Hiei as much as Suki-chan does, just pretend you're her. …as opposed to killing me. ^^; cause she's one lucky girl, I'll tell you that much! Bye!


	3. Chapter 2: It's You

Chapter 2

It's You…: 

"Hn. So. Is this the ningen brat that will be staying with us? How pathetic." He blinked, noticing her stare. "N-nani?" He blinked again, but this time glared. "If you want to keep the eyes you have locked on me, you better unlock them; and fast." Sukari blinked. "Oh… it's you. It's really you." Hiei, having absolutely _no idea_ whatsoever as to what was going on, turned to Botan. "Is there any specific reason you told me to 'be on my best behavior'?" He snapped. (Okay, so maybe he does have a clue. Who would have guessed?) 

Botan immediately produced cat ears and whiskers. "Who, me? Naw." The cast turned and glared at her, and she put up a paw and meowed in a nervous fashion. "Do tell." Yusuke said, frowning. "Oh… okay, okay, I wanted to know more about her so I asked Koenma for somewhere to find information. He gave me the address to her website… and… well… it's all about him. The whole thing." Silence.

"No way. A website all about him? I would be much more interesting to make a website about." Kuwabara said proudly. "You wish." Yusuke said mockingly. "Wha- and what is that supposed to mean!?" "Whoa, calm down, don't bite my head off." "Um… guys?" "I'm not biting you head off; but if I was, you'd deserve it!" "Um… guys." "Oh yeah? Well I'd be a lot more interesting to make a website about. What would they put on yours? 'Ugly and has never had a girlfriend'?" "Well neither have you! And I'm not ugly!" "GUYS!?" "WHAT!?" "They're gone." "Keiko, be a little more general, your details are killing me." Keiko glared at Yusuke. "Sukari and Hiei. They're gone."

***

"Okay ningen. I heard what Botan said, and I want an explanation. Why in the name of hell would you make a website about me?" After having been grabbed and carried out of hearing distance of the others by none other than Hiei, Sukari was so stunned she could barely speak. But that question brought her back to reality. Blushing, she tried to answer. "I… you… because… well… um…" *gulp* "Spit it out!" "I… I'm in love with you." *cricket* *cricket* *cue tumbleweed* 

"N-nani?" "I said, I'm--" "I heard what you said." Hiei growled, starting to pace back and forth. "I just don't believe it." "Well, I'm not the kind of person who lies about that sort of--" "That isn't what I meant, baka. I just don't believe that I'm going to have a stupid ningen like_ you_ fawning all over me." *stab* "I--" "Ugh. I hate ningens. You're all alike. Throw your feelings around far too much. You make me sick." 

Of course, Hiei didn't mean to be quite this cruel; he was just being himself, and of course, being Hiei; well, put yourself in his shoes. Some fan girl you've never met before tells you she's in love with you. Being Hiei, you can't exactly say "Oh, okay." Cause Hiei doesn't react like that. So of course, right now he's confused. That's why he's pacing and saying the first things that come to his mind. Now, let's rewind a bit. 

"Ugh. I hate ningens. You're all alike. Throw your feelings around far too much. You make me sick." "I… didn't know… I'd be such a nuisance." *snivel* "Hn?" Hiei jerked his head to turn and look at Sukari. She was… crying? "I… I've loved you since as long as I can remember…at least since I was 5… and I worked so hard on my website, and in doing so won this contest… all to meet you… and now…" *snivel* *hic* "…Hey. S-stop that." Tears pouring from her eyes, Sukari jumped up and ran into the courtyard. 

"I--" You know that thing that people sometimes do, where they lift there arm up half way, as though they're going to do something to make someone come back? Well, Hiei didn't do that. But his arm twitched in the right direction, and that's pretty good for him.

"Wow." Hiei spun around. The rest of the cast had stepped out from around the corner. "Nani!?" "I mean 'wow', I didn't know even you could say something that cruel." Yusuke said, shaking his head. He walked away, Botan and Keiko walking away with him. 

"Haven't you ever heard of honor? Jerk." Kuwabara snapped, following Yusuke. "Hn. What do I care?" Hiei mumbled, watching them walk away. "Hiei." Hiei looked at Kurama. "What?" "I knew you could be cold; but I never thought that cold. To break a young girls' heart like that…" Talk about cold; a good adjective for Kurama's eyes at the moment. "B-but I" Kurama walked away. 

Hiei stared at the place where they had been just a moment before. He didn't care so much that the others were mad at him, but he hated having the kitsune's glare piercing his back. "Hn." He frowned, and decided to sit down and think.

Author's note: Hi again! Good so far? I hope so! Just to let you know, I actually do have a Hiei Shrine myself! Here's the address; thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: I Apologized Now What?

Chapter 3

I apologize. What more do you want?:

*snivel* *hic* Sukari wiped another stream of tears off her face. A recent memory floated into her mind, before she could stop it…

_"Nana-chan, Nana-chan! I won I WON!!" "Won what?" "You know that contest I told you about? I **finally** get to meet him! I get to meet Hiei!" She swooned happily. "Um… Suki-chan?" "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy for me." "I am… but. I have to warn you. You've seen how Hiei-kun acts on the TV show; and those people aren't actors, they just had their lives video taped. He's going to be just as cruel as he is on TV." "Oh, I doubt it. He'll probably be cold; I know that. But how could he possibly be that cruel?"…_

Her tears had almost stopped now, thank goodness. She's have to come inside sooner or later, but the cast were such good people … … they'd let her think for a while. 

***

"I can't believe this! I'm actually considering going and apologizing to that stupid ningen, and for what? For her throwing her baka feelings around for people to trample on!" Amazing how a normally calm person can be pulling their hair out over such a thing as being thought of a cruel heartbreaker. Of course, Hiei was already known as cruel, and he was happy with that; but he didn't want to be known as a heartbreaker. (First off, it sounded weird)

After thinking it over, Hiei decided to just get it over with and go apologize to the girl. He got up and made his way to the courtyard, wanting to go back with every step, but refusing to let himself. As soon as this was over with, he could get back to being a cruel… person.

Out in the courtyard, it didn't take him too long to find her. *snivel* Hiei spun around and sighed, seeing Sukari's arm come up to wipe her eyes. She was sitting in front of the tree he was standing a few feet behind.

He inhaled deeply and walked up behind her. *ahem* "Ningen." Sukari blinked and looked up, eyes red and tearstained. "N-nani?" She mumbled, looking down again and trying to clear the redness from her eyes. Hiei looked away. "I… g… just… you…" He sighed. "Gomen, ningen." "…you don't sound very sorry." It was true. He had practically spat the words out. "Hn." Sukari glared at him, but it wasn't an anger glare, it was a hurt glare. He looked away and started walking off.

However, he hadn't gotten two feet when he was stopped by Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. "N-nani!?" He whispered angrily. "That's it?" Yusuke snapped. "What's what?" He snapped back. "You're just going to go leave, having done nothing but spit out a few meaningless words? Are you really that harsh?" "I apologized, baka." "Didn't sound too apologetic to me." Kuwabara snapped. Hiei glared at him. "Hn." "Hiei, I suggest you go over there and sit with her; prove to her that you don't hate her." "But--" "It was a suggestion, Hiei." But Hiei knew it wasn't. "Gah! Fine." He stomped over to where Sukari was sitting, looking about to cry again. 

"Look here, ningen. I apologized. What more do you want?" He turned to look at the guys. They were shaking their heads. He glared again. "I mean… w… would… can… can I sit with you." Sukari gasped. Then she looked at him; and her face was softened by a smile. "Okay. Thanks." "Hn." Hiei sat down. He looked around for a moment. He was uncomfortable; he could hear Sukari's heart beating, and it made him nervous. "Can… can you call me Suki-chan? I'm going to have everybody call me that; it's my nickname." "Hn. Do what suits you nin--" He turned to look at her, and saw the hurt rising in her eyes again. He cursed himself. "…S-Suki…chan." Her face broke into a genuine smile. 

"N-nani?" "Oh, I don't know. I guess… well… I've proved my friend Nanase wrong. She was wrong about you." "Another fan girl, like you, nin-- … Suki…chan…?" Sukari smiled. "No; She kinda hates your show, actually. Heh." Hiei blinked. "Anyway… she said you would be really cruel… I thought you were proving her right at first; but maybe not." "_Maybe_ not?!" Hiei snapped angrily. "N- Suki-chan, I have been more 'kind' to you than I have probably been to anyone." "Oh. Well, I really have not proof of that…" "Fine." Hiei snapped. "Name it." "Huh?" "Name the way you want me to prove to you that I am not as cruel as you baka 'friend' thinks." Sukari stared at him for a moment. "Hm… *mumble* *mumble*" "Hn?" "*mumble mumble*" "Speak louder." "K…kiss me?" *cricket* *cricket* *cricket*…

Author's note: Ooooh… suspense…


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss Me?

Chapter 4

Kiss me?: 

"N…nan…i…" "I mean, If you don't want to prove it, that's okay, I…" She trailed off. Hiei turned to the guys, pleading desperately with his eyes; but they just grinned and nodded. 'Blackmail pictures' Yusuke thought excitedly. 

"I… oh…okay." "Really!?" She could hardly contain her excitement! "Hai, but not so loud, baka!" He snapped. She grinned at him. And saw that he was… blushing? Hiei Jaganshi, blushing!? And looking swoony in the process? (Of course, to Suki-chan, he's always swoony, but…) 

"H-Hiei…" "Nani?" "You're blushing…" "Nani? No I'm not." He snapped angrily. "…If you say so…" "So…" "Hm?" "So, ninge-- Suki-chan. C…close… close your eyes." Suki's heart fluttered out of control. Of course, she'd been dreaming of things like this happening since she was about five, but this was the real thing. She looked at the ground and closed her eyes. Hiei took a few deep breaths.

Of course, he knew enough about what to do… but… he sighed. 'On the count of three.' He thought to himself. 'One… two… now!' He quickly tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. A few seconds later he let go and quickly turned away so she wouldn't see him blushing.

Sukari was so stunned by the fact that her dream had become reality that she could barely talk. She opened her eyes and saw Hiei turned away, fidgeting. She exhaled and inhaled deeply. "Um… Hiei--" "Nani!?" He snapped. She was surprised. He seemed a bit jumpy. (Surprise surprise!) "If… if you don't want to answer this you don't have too… but…" *sigh* "Was that your first kiss?" "That is my business." She grinned. "My first too." She whispered. He turned a bit. "Eh?" "But you're really good; I can tell." Hiei's whole face glowed crimson and he jumped up. "Well…well… Hn." He mumbled, and disappeared as he went leaping through the trees.

'Why? Why am I blushing?' Hiei felt so ashamed; he had been roped into kissing her! If anyone found out, he'd never live it down…

"Hey! Psst, Sukari!" Yusuke beckoned to Sukari from the bush he was in, a few feet in front of where she was sitting. "Yusuke? What are you…" "Is he gone?" "Yeah, why?" "Good!" He jumped out of the bush and sprinted over to her. "Look at this, hah!" He held out a digital camera. 

"Guess what I have stored on this thing?" He blinked when he noticed Sukari staring at him in shock. "N-nani?" "Y-you didn't… you took a picture of when… when…" "What's wrong? I thought you might want one?" "Well I do, but what about Hiei?" "Oh, I can get him one too." Sukari sighed. "No, baka. He doesn't want those floating around. So let me borrow that camera, and _I'll_ print _one picture_, and then delete the evidence. Okay?" "Hm… aw man. Fine." Sukari carefully took the camera, and ran off to upload the picture to her computer. 

"Hah, yeah right." Yusuke laughed, crawling back into the bush and getting out a video camera and looking at his blackmail footage with a laugh. "Like I'd give gold like this up."


	6. Chapter 5: Camera Conversation

Chapter 5: Camera Conversation

"Geez Yusuke, thanks for telling me your camera was at least a'hundred years old." Sukari mumbled, clicking a pic of Hiei on her laptop and drooling over it while waiting for the camera to finish loading. "Hn. So what are you doing, then?" Sukari gasped as she realized Hiei was standing behind her.

Regardless of the fact that it was too late, Sukari hastily closed out of her picture and totally Hiei-dedicated folder. "*ahem*... nothing..." "So, do you enjoy viewing pictures of me without a shirt on?" "Uh, well, see, it's just... oh, you're hot, damnit." Hiei blinked. "Well, I am a fire--" "No, no, um... you're... hm..." *blink blink* "_Pleasing to the eye_." "...ah."

Sukari grinned. She wasn't about to point it out to him because then he'd probably stop, but he seemed to be acting more friendly towards her. 'S'pose that's what happens after you kiss someone, huh?' She thought.

*Bading!* Suddenly she realized she was still downloading her pictures! "What is--" "N-nothing. Nothing at all, honest!" Suspicious, Hiei reached for the mouse. Which Sukari reached for at the same moment. As soon as their hands touched, they knew... it was love.

_Okaaaaay, so that's actually in my little fantasy world, but Sukari blushed and started stammering and Hiei's face tinted a bit too. And of course they both jumped back and pulled their hands away._

"Oh! S-sorry, I didn't mean--" "Hn. *blush*" "...so..." "Nani?" "If I open this download, will you promise not to be mad?" "Hn. What do you think?" "...Okaaaay, will you promise not to kill me?" "...Hn." "*sigh* Good enough." 

Sukari hesitantly moved the mouse and clicked on the downloaded folder. The first picture opened... she flinched... It was Yusuke's thumb. 'That **_baka_**! He took a great picture of his thumb, sure, but where's Hiei!?'

"Hn. And what is that supposed to be?" "Well, I think it's Yusuke's thumb." "...I see. What _was_ it supposed to be?" "Uh, I uh... dunno. Yusuke asked me to download it for him." 'Great, I've got the _I-feel-sick-cause-I'm-lying_ feeling again.' "Hn. You're a terrible liar." Sukari froze. She turned to look at Hiei, who was purposefully not looking at her.

*sigh*"Gomen, Hiei. The pic is supposed to be... ...well..." "Spit it out already!" 'Geez, keep your pants on." There was a loooong silence. "Or--" "**Don't--Even**." Sukari giggled, embarassed. "Fine, fine. Anyway... Yusuke apparently was watching us when we- ...well... you know..." Sukari blushed and stared at her hands clasped in her lap, waiting for the outburst that she knew was coming.

"...Hn. I... see." "Y-yeah. And well..." "He took photos, did he?" "Yeah. I think-- Well, I think he was gonna tease you with them, but I told him to give me the camera so I could save the pictures and then delete them off the camera." Hiei blinked. "Why?" "Well, I know you wouldn't want to be teased; or in a more Yusuke-style case, blackmailed; with pictures of someone I'd been forced to kiss." "Hn. Point taken."

There was a short, awkward pause. "So anyway... yeah. I took the camera, and um, I'm gonna get the pictures... but, uh... that's okay with you, right Hiei?" Hiei's head jerked up in surprise. "Nani?" "Is it okay with you if I save the pix?" "Why are you asking me?" "Well, I dunno, really. I'm polite? I mean, they're your pix too..." "Hn. Do what you want with them. It's no concern of mine." Sukari's turn to look up in surprise. "R-really? You mean it?" "Don't push it ningen." Sukari's face suddenly fell. "Hn?" "Oh... it's just... you're still calling me that?" "...Hn." She sighed. And here they were getting along so well...

"So... Suki-chan. Are you... going to open those pictures?" Sukari's eyes widened in shock. "Y-You... I... y-yes. Yes, I am!" She grinned happily, and quickly clicked on the next picture.

Authors note: Well there's a ten minute scene that was stretched out a lot for you! I hope you liked!


	7. Chapter 6: Confused Thoughts and Blackma...

Chapter 6:

Confused Thoughts and Blackmail

"So you took pictures?" "Yup. But Sukari took the camera." "...So if she has the camera, then why are you telling me this?" "Because I have... this!" With a flourish, Yusuke whipped out his camcorder. "...point...?" "I _video taped it!_" "Really?" "Yep. This'll be good, just watch." Yusuke snickered. He was discussing his blackmail footage with Kurama. 

'Kurama may be Hiei's best friend, but he's always in for a good joke; or in this case blackmail. Heh heh heh...' "So what are you planning on doing with it?" "Oh- I've got plans for this here footage, Kurama my friend..." Yusuke leaned over and whispered something to Kurama. Kurama's eyes lit up suddenly, and a wicked look passed over his face. "Hm... I like the way you brain works, Yusuke. I like it a lot."

* * *

Hiei and Sukari were both staring at the screen of Sukari's laptop with true anime-looks-of-shock on their faces. (sweatdrops, blank eyes, everything) "Hiei?" "...Yeah?" "Is it just me, or is every single one of these pictures a shot of Yusuke's thumb?" "No, one of them was a finger, I think." "I rest my case." Sukari sighed sadly and leaned back in her chair. "Man..." "..Hn. What's wrong with you?" "Well, I uh, I... kinda... really wanted those. Heh." "Hn." "So, what now?" She looked around. "Hiei?" But he'd already left.

_"Man... I really wanted those."_

"Hn. Why should I care?" Hiei frowned and leaned back in his tree. He hated it, but... he was starting to be a bit... interested, in this crush Sukari had on him. He wasn't about to admit it though, of course. "Hn. If I ignore her she'll probably go away." He said aloud. Problem was, he knew that was far from the truth. First of all, Sukari wasn't the type of person to give up that easily. He'd been able to gather that. And second... he really didn't want to ignore her. "Gah! What am I thinking!?" He jumped out of his tree. He'd just have to talk to her, was all. Tell her to back off. 

He was about to head for the house when he suddenly stopped. 'But what if I make her cry again?' He started to pace. 'I wouldn't want that.' He shook is head. 'Wait, since when do I care if she cries?' He crossed his arms and glared at the ground, as though it was somehow it's fault. 'I'm sure in a mess here, aren't I...'

**Two Hours Later**

"Hey Botan, have you seen Hiei lately?" "No, sorry. I haven't seen him since... this morning." "You sound mad." "Yes, well; he was so rude to you. I don't know why you even bother..." "Oh, it's alright. He apologized." "Reeeally?" "Mm-Hm." Sukari and Botan were sitting in the living room when Yusuke and Kurama walked past. "Hey guys." Sukari called. 

Yusuke and Kurama turned, both trying to keep straight faces. "H-hey Sukari." Sukari blinked, looking confused. "What's up? Do I have something on my face?" "N-no. *snicker*" "...Okaaay..." Yusuke and Kurama retreated to the kitchen. "Do **_you _**have any idea what they're laughing at?" "No. But they're definitely hiding something."

"Whew, that was close." Yusuke mumbled, reaching for the handle to the refrigerator. "We should be more careful if we plan to pull this off." Kurama warned. "Yup. But no worries. We're gonna hook them up if it's the last thing I do." 


	8. Chapter 7: But He Does Have a Big Appeti...

Chapter 7:

But He Does Have a Big Appetite

_"Does he do this often?" "Do what often?" "Not show up for dinner." "Actually, no. He may be quiet and cruel, but he does have a big appetite!" "...I hope nothing's happened to him. "I doubt it. He can take care of himself."_

"Hm. I hope Botan was right." Sukari mumbled to herself as she started to change into her night clothes. "I mean, you'd think he'd at least--" Suddenly, her window flew open. "Suki-chan. I--" "Aaaaahh!!" "Huh? Ah!" Not interested in seeing Sukari's bra, (at least we hope not) Hiei turned his head quickly. However... "I um-- whoa!" *BANG* 'Great, I just _had_ to pick a room on the third floor.' Sukari cursed quietly as she threw on a shirt. She ran to her widow and stuck her head out.

She looked down and saw Hiei nursing a lump on his head. "Hiei!" She called. He looked up. "Hn." He mumbled, an embarrassed blush creeping into his cheeks. "Are you okay?" "Hn. Fine." "...Okay." She looked around. "Come on up, then."

"So, where were you at dinner?" "Hn. Wasn't hungry." Hiei's stomach growled suddenly, sending Sukari's eyebrows slowly moving skyward. "Fine. I was busy." "Doing what?" She stood up and walked into the bathroom, deciding to brush her teeth while he spoke. 

"Go on, I'm listening." She reassured him as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush. "Hn. I... I was thinking. I was thinking... that..." Sukari watched Hiei look down and sigh in her mirror. "Oh, never mind." "Sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." He snapped. Sukari blinked, but shrugged. "Kay. That's cool." She finished brushing her teeth and walked over to where Hiei sat on her bed. She sat down next to him and looked at him, as though trying to figure out a puzzle that she was missing a piece to. 

After a few moments of attempting to ignore her gaze, Hiei blushed and looked away. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Me face gets hot so easily lately...' Sukari tilted her head and gave Hiei a questioning look. "...Hn?" "Whatcha thinkin' about?" She asked, and giggled. Hiei frowned. "Hn." Sukari also frowned. "...What's wrong? You alright?" Hiei blinked. He was sure she would have said something more like 'What's your problem'. Why did she have to be so... so... so damned kind!

Desperate for something to say to get his mind off of the girl next to him, He blurted out, "I-I'm hungry." "...Oh. Well, that makes sense. You did miss dinner." "Yeah." "So, lets go eat something!" Sukari reached over and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him up, but then promptly let go of him, not wanting to provoke any embarrassed feelings on his part. "Hn. Sure."

"So, what's good to eat around here?" Sukari mumbled, half to herself, as she searched through the refrigerator. She'd searched through the cupboards and half the pantry before she'd realized she'd already brushed her teeth. "Hm. That solves one problem. What do you want?" She turned to see Hiei at the table. ...Already eating. "Wow, you really are hungry." Sukari laughed, and sat down next to Hiei, who paused long enough to utter a quick "Hn." before continuing to gorge himself. Botan was right; he did have a big appetite, to say the least.

A few minutes later Hiei finished eating. As Sukari finished putting the last dish in the dish washer, she turned to Hiei. "So. I'm gonna go to bed now." "Hn. 'Kay." She walked over to him. "So... goodnight." She mumbled quietly. To Hiei's surprise, she hesitantly leaned over and kissed his cheek. Hiei looked up in surprise, but then they both blushed and looked away. "Hn... goodnight." Sukari smiled and left the room. As soon as she was gone, Hiei cursed himself for not having the will power to discourage her feelings towards him.

He got up and climbed the stairs to his room. Which was, coincidently; right next to Sukari's. For a moment he paused by her door, fighting an inward battle with himself. He slowly opened her door a crack and peeked in. He took a deep breath and was about to step inside, but he saw her straightening a wall scroll; featuring none other than himself. He sighed dejectedly and cautiously closed the door, deciding to wait for an opportune moment to burst her bubble. The problem? All of a sudden, no moments he could think of seemed opportune.


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan Revealed

Chapter 8: 

The Plan Revealed  
  
Early the next morning, Yusuke knocked on Keiko's door. "Who is it?" "Yusuke." "Come in." Keiko's door clicked open and Yusuke walked in, followed by Kurama and Botan. Keiko gave Botan a confused look. Botan shrugged, indicating that she was just as confused as her. "What's going on, Yusuke?" "Me and Kurama have a plan that we need to discuss with you and Botan." The group sat down on Keiko's bed, the floor, or in Yusuke's case, the chair next the Keiko's bed. "Okay, here's the thing."

Yusuke grinned and pulled out his camcorder. "You know how Hiei totally shot Sukari down yesterday?" Botan and Keiko nodded. "Well, I guess he felt bad. ...if Hiei can feel bad." More nods. 

"Anyway. Not the point. He apologized to her, but then she made some remark about how 'maybe' he wasn't as cruel as she thought he would be. For some reason, Hiei got all pissed at that. He told her to find a way for him to prove to her that he wasn't cruel. Now _**why**_ he suddenly cares about not being cruel, I can't even begin to fathom. But anyway, Sukari asked him to kiss her." Botan and Keiko stared. "Really?" The both blurted out at once, staring at Yusuke in shock.

"Yeah. And if you got a shock from that, get this; he _actually did it_." Silence. "And you..." "Caught it on tape?" Botan and Keiko were beginning to get excited. "You got it." Yusuke said, grinning and patting his camcorder. "...Wait. So what are you planning to do with it?" "Ah, Keiko. Always the thoughtful one. But don't worry; this will be used for the good of Hiei and Sukari." He then proceeded to give an in-depth description of his plan.

* * *

**Later**

"So, you remember, right?" Yusuke asked Kurama nervously. "No mercy." "I know. And why are you so nervous?" "I dunno. Here goes..." Yusuke knocked on Hiei's door. He waited a few seconds. ...Nothing. He knocked again, waited... nothing. "Hey, Hiei!" ...still no answer. "What did he do, die in his sleep?" Yusuke asked crossly, roughly pushing open the door. He sighed exasperatedly as he saw Hiei, still in bed. A small trickle of spit was oozing out the side of his mouth, his sheet was practically wrapped around him, and he was snoring quietly. 

"Geez, you're lucky Sukari isn't here. She'd probably glomp him to death." Kurama said, following Yusuke into the room. Yusuke laughed. Hiei snorted and rolled over. "Hey, Hiei, get up." Yusuke said loudly. Hiei mumbled something and flung an arm over his face. "Yeah, he'd be in some serious trouble if Sukari was here." "Yeah, he'd also kill us if he found out how innocent he looks when he sleeps." "Why would he kill _us_?" "Two words: Innocent. Hiei." "Ah. Point taken."

Yusuke reached over and smacked Hiei firmly in the skull. "Oi! Get up!" "Huh, wha?" "Get. Up." "Hn." 'He's back.' Yusuke and Kurama thought, sharing a glance and grinning. "What do you want?" Hiei snapped, getting up and walking over to his closet. He quickly pulled on some black pants; even though it didn't make much difference, his boxers were black too. Yusuke grinned evilly at him, then turned to Kurama. "Well, we have... a _deal _to discuss with you." He said, turning back to Hiei.

**Even More Later**

"Good morning sunshine!" Keiko said happily, waving at Sukari. "Oh hi you guys." Sukari smiled and sat down next to Botan and Keiko at the kitchen table. 

_"So all you guys gotta do is get her to play. It shouldn't be to hard; she's dying to kiss him again anyway."_

"...So, Sukari..." Botan started, pouring herself some coffee. "Hm? Yeah?" "We were thinking." Keiko continued. "...Of?" "Well, we wondered if you would want to play spin the bottle. We're going to get the rest of the cast to play." Botan said quickly. "Well?" Keiko questioned. "Are you kidding? Of _course_ I want to play!" She grinned happily. Botan and Keiko exchanged a glance. 'So far so good...' 

"But, why the offer all of a sudden?" Luckily Keiko was better at thinking on her toes than Botan, who immediately produced cat ears at the question. "Uh, well, it's your second day here. And since you're all settled in now, we decided that we'd start making your visit interesting!" Sukari smiled warmly. "Aw, you guys. It's interesting already. But how can I possibly turn this offer down?" Keiko and Botan grinned.

**Two Hours Later**

Hiei paced around his room, kicking random objects and cursing faintly under his breath. Finally he just hauled off and punched the wall nearest him; This action sent his fist on a direct route to pain, but also succeeding in making a large, pleasing dent in the wall. "Hn." He snapped, flexing his fingers and wincing slightly.

In case you're wondering or just don't have a very good memory, recently Kurama and Yusuke told Hiei about their plan to blackmail him; or their 'deal'_._ Because of this, Hiei is now in a state of major distress and disarray. So on that note, lets get back to everyone's favorite fire demon.

The memory of Yusuke and Kurama's 'deal' floated into Hiei's mind, causing his mind to bubble in anger and confusion once more...

_"Okay, Hiei. Here's the thing." Yusuke pulled out his camcorder and tapped it. Hiei arched an eyebrow. "Hn. And what's that supposed to be?" "It's a camcorder. It records live footage. Motion. ...Unlike a camera." Hiei's eyes grew a bit wide, but only for a second. "So. What do you happen to have on said 'camcorder'?" Yusuke smiled dangerously. "Somehow Hiei, I think you know **exactly** what I have on here." Hiei considered for a moment. "...Hn. True." "And I doubt you would like it if I... I dunno... accidentally let it float into the internet. Now would you?" _

_Hiei's eyes suddenly became very blank and cold. "What do you want?" He said calmly, though his mind was beginning to seethe with anger. "Well, we want to help out, Sukari, actually." Hiei blinked. That was the last thing he'd expected. "Here's the plan. We're playing a game of spin the bottle today." If Hiei was the type of person who couldn't control access amounts of anger, surprise, and confusion, Yusuke and Kurama would probably be in a lot of trouble at that moment. "And we want to make Sukari's stay memorable, right?" 'And plus we want to have some fun with your mind, too.' _

_"So you have a few options. When the bottle lands on you; and it eventually will, cause we're not stopping 'til it does; you can A) kiss Sukari right there, B) skip out and let me put my footage online, or C)... we'll lock the two of you in a wardrobe. Sound good?" In Hiei's next-to-exploding state he never even bothered to ask how long he would be locked in the wardrobe, if that was his choice. He merely let out a strangled "Hn." And quickly left the room, later to return to take out his anger on his present place of inhabitance._


	10. Chapter 9: An HOUR?

Chapter 9:

An **_Hour!?_**

"Hi Yusuke!" "Hey Keiko. ...How's it going?" "I dunno. ...I haven't been talking much today when I know I want to." Yusuke and Keiko, passing each other in the hall in front of Sukari, were speaking in a sort of secret code. "Oh. Can I talk with you, then?" "Hm... okay." Keiko followed Yusuke into his room. He closed the door.

"So what happened?" "Well, Botan and I told Sukari, and she was thrilled." "Hah! Told you." "So how'd it go with Hiei?" Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Not too well. I think he's gonna hate me for about; hm, the rest of my life, and possibly after." Keiko laughed. "Hopefully he'll forgive you if you're right about him and Sukari." "Don't worry, I'm sure. He just needs a push in the right direction, that's all." "I hope so. For his sake, _and_ yours."

* * *

"Hm..." Sukari was lying on her bed, staring at her wallscroll of Hiei on her ceiling. If she had harbored the thought 'I can't take my eyes off him', she would have been right in more than one way; there was, literally, not an inch of wall that was not covered with a poster, wallscroll, or something else that had to do with Hiei. She sighed and started to assess her thoughts again.

She knew she was starting to like Hiei as more than a celeb crush. She knew Hiei didn't hate her anymore. Those two feelings were probably interwoven, right? 'I mean, he probably likes me a bit... right?' She sighed. This wasn't her main problem right now, anyway. Her main problem was the game of 'spin the bottle' that was awaiting her and the rest of the cast in less than half an hour. And yet, it was surprising how one problem could solve another; if she spun and landed on Hiei, and he kissed her... than that would prove his feelings. If she spun, landed on him, and he refused...

"Gah! I have no time to think. I have time to act." She got up and decided to go talk to Hiei, if for no other reason than she knew he would be in a bad mood. There was no way Yusuke had got him to play willingly.

* * *

*Knock knock* "Hn. Who is it?" "Um, it's Sukari. Can I come in?" The second he heard her voice, Hiei was immediately launched into a vision of being locked in a wardrobe with her. He would have liked to say it disgusted him... but what _did_ disgust him was the fact that it didn't.

Hiei shook his head to clear it as Sukari walked in the room. "Hn. What do you want?" He asked, subconsciously deciding to take out her anger on her. Sukari blinked. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to talk." "Hn. What about?" "...Well, you know the group's going to hang out this afternoon... right?" "...yes." "Nervous?" "Why should I be?" "...Other than the fact that you're blushing? No reason." Hiei's face darkened more. "...Hn." "So..." Sukari mumbled, sitting down on the foot of Hiei's bed. "'So' What?" "You know that we're playing spin the bottle, right?" "...Right. I know. Y...Yusuke told me." His teeth clenched at the mere mention of the name of the human who had caused him so much confusion.

Sukari gave him a confused look. "What's wrong? You mad at him or something?" "...I dunno." "Oh." There was a short silence. "I--" Sukari and Hiei both looked up and started to say something. And at that precise and opportune moment, (not) Kurama decided to knock on the door. "What?" Hiei and Sukari asked at once. "Oh, you're both in here?" Kurama said, walking in. "Everyone's in the living room." Hiei and Sukari stared at him like dead fish. "Um, that's where we're going to play spin the bottle?" "Ah." "Oh." Hiei and Sukari stood up and followed Kurama into the living room. And to Hiei, what felt like his certain doom.

"So, now everyone's here!" Yusuke said cheerfully, as Kurama, Hiei, and Sukari walked in the room. He grinned apologetically at Hiei, who gave him quick death glare and then turned away. Yusuke sighed exasperatedly. 

As soon as everyone was seated, Yusuke cleared his throat to start speaking, and congratulating himself on his brilliant idea. ...however, Sukari had other ideas. "Hey, where's Kuwabara?" "Hn. Who cares?" "You know what, I never noticed he was gone." Botan replied, turning to Yusuke. "Oh, him. I think he went off to try to figure out where Yukina is. Had he known we were playing spin the bottle... I dunno. Anyway." 

Yusuke scanned the group for a moment. "Okay, people. There needs to be a slight change in seating." The cast looked at him, completely lost. "...Look, am I the only person who knows how this game works?" There was assorted mumbles, some no's, mainly negative. "I take that as a 'yes'?" The cast nodded shamefully. "Okaaay... ...look. I'll sit here. Sukari, you sit next to me, right here." Sukari got up from between to Hiei and Botan, and mutely sat next to Yusuke. "And Kurama, you sit next to her." Kurama also obeyed. "Keiko, you're next to him, then Hiei, than Botan." Everyone got up and sat back down according to Yusuke's directions.

(Note: The link after chapter 9 on the CC link page is a seating chart for the cast's STB game. Take a look at it if you're confused!)

Yusuke nodded approvingly as soon as everyone was in order. "Okay! I think we're ready to start! Who wants to spin first?" Silence. "...Wow, don't all go after it at once." Yusuke snapped, annoyed at the minimal enthusiasm. "I'll go first, if no one minds." "Thank you Keiko." Keiko reached for the bottle... she put her hand on it... she was about to spin... *clap!* "Oh! Wait a minute!" Yusuke had clapped his hands together in remembrance, making everyone jump about a foot.

"I forgot to say the rules. Okay, here they are. You spin the bottle. If it's a girl spinning, whichever boy she lands on has to kiss her. If it's a boy spinning, the girl has to kiss him. Good?" Everyone nodded, starting to get impatient. "And if someone were to refuse to kiss in public... well, we'll discuss the options when-- ...Uh, I mean if... that occurs.

Hiei glared icily at Yusuke, but Yusuke pretended not to notice. "Okay! Gomen Keiko, you can spin it now." "Domo arigatou, Yusuke." Keiko said dryly. But she spun the bottle. 

It spun around once, twice, three times... it was slowing down... four, five, ...six... seven... it was definitely stopping... it had stopped! And it was pointing at none other than... Yusuke! 

Immediately, Keiko and Yusuke both turned bright red, but the rest of the cast, (excluding Hiei, obviously) starting chanting "Do it! Do it!" Keiko closed her eyes and Yusuke leaned over, pecking her quickly before returning to his seat. His face was burning as the cast cheered loudly; but his best reward was glancing at Keiko and earning himself an embarrassed wink.

* * *

Ten minutes into the game, and the bottle still hadn't landed on Hiei or Sukari. Yusuke frowned at Keiko, indicating his frustration that his plan was taking so long. It was Kurama's turn to spin. The cast watched as Kurama spun the bottle and it slowed down... slower... slower... stopped! Right in front of... Hiei!? The cast stared at first Kurama... then Hiei. Yusuke snickered. Unfortunately, this made the rest of the cast absolutely lose it; they totally cracked up, all harboring different visions of Kurama and Hiei kissing. (BTW, gross!) "Hn." Hiei snapped, snatching the bottle away from his friend and spinning it fiercely. 

The cast managed to get control of themselves, as the bottle began to slow down. It seemed like slow motion... as the bottle slowly... came... to... a... halt. Right in front of... Sukari! 

Sukari's face was suddenly flushed bright red, and she grinned nervously. Hiei suddenly decided that the floor was very interesting, and that he couldn't take his eyes off it. Sukari seemed to agree, and also locked her eyes on the ground. "...Um, Hiei? Any year?" "Hn." Hiei mumbled something. "Huh?" Yusuke leaned closer. "_I don't wanna._" "I still can't hear you." "I... w-what are the options if you don't want to... in front of... everyone." *jab* 

Yusuke grinned. "Oh, okay. You can either change your mind and do it here, or... we can lock you two in a wardrobe." Sukari looked up, still slightly hurt, but grateful to Yusuke. "Hn. ...I'll... ...go with the wardrobe." Sukari gasped, but then her face broke in to an absolutely brilliant smile. 'Hm... possibilities...' Yusuke grinned. "Okay. Come on, everyone." Yusuke got up, followed by Hiei, Sukari, and the rest of the cast. 

"In here." Yusuke said, pointing into a fairly good sized wardrobe. Hiei stomped inside and sat in the left corner. Sukari followed him, and sat in the right corner. This left about a foot between them, and that was if they sat cross legged; or hugged their knees, in Sukari's case. Yusuke gave Sukari a half smile, and slowly swung the door shut. Sukari listened to his footsteps start to walk away... but... "Wait!" She called out, suddenly remembering something. Yusuke's footsteps stopped. "How long are we in here for?" There was a slight pause. "An hour." And then he turned and walked away. 


	11. Chapter 10: Three Words: Oops, I Tripped

Chapter 10:

Three Words: "_Oops, I Tripped_"

Sukari stared at the wooden door of the wardrobe. Not that she could see it; it was almost pitch black. She turned to where she could just slightly see Hiei's eyes boring into her. "D...did he say... what I thought he said?" "...What do you think he said?" "That we were going to be stuck in here for an hour...?" "...Yeah. I think that's what he said." "...Oh."

Sukari sighed and started to stretch out her legs; her foot touched Hiei's knee, and she jerked it back as if she had been electrocuted. "Oh! S-sorry!" "...Hn. S'alright." "Okay. Thanks." Sukari started to stretch her legs out again. "H-hey; what do you think you're doing?" "Um, you said it was alright...?" Hiei fidgeted. True, he had said that. A convenient misunderstanding...? "Hn. Do what you want." Sukari smiled and practically put her legs in Hiei's lap. He stiffened, but then inhaled deeply, trying to relax. He wasn't succeeding.

"...So..." Sukari mumbled, half to herself, half to her blushing leg-rest. "...What?" "Well, we're going to be in here for an hour." "...If you're suggesting anything, you can just forget it. I only resigned to this so I wouldn't have to kiss you in front of everyone." Sukari sighed. "Figured as much..." "Hn. What was that?" "Nothing..." She frowned and crossed her arms. 

'Geez, Yusuke could have at least put a pillow in here or something.' Sukari suddenly blinked. She turned to Hiei, who wasn't looking at her... but he had a hand resting on her leg. "Uh... Hiei..." "What?" "What're you..." "Hn. I'm attempting to get comfortable." "...Oh. Okay." "Hn. ...You don't mind?" "N-no, not at all. You just surprised me." "It surprises you that I want to be comfortable?" Sukari sighed exasperatedly. "Never mind." 

* * *

"So you're really gonna lock them in there for an hour?" "Yup." Yusuke replied, happily plugging some wires in to the living room TV. "But why? You said they just needed a _little_ push." "Well, an hour is a little push, Keiko." Yusuke said. Nothing could spoil his good mood now; he was having too much fun. "Um, by the way... what're you doing?" "You'll see. There."

Yusuke stepped back, apparently happy with his work. He pushed the power button on the TV, and suddenly; the inside of the wardrobe came into view. "What the!?" "Yup. It's wired. We get to watch the whole thing." Keiko grinned. "I'll get the gang." She started to run off; stopped. "Oh... and Yusuke?" Yusuke turned. "Yeah?" "...You kiss well." Then she ran off.

* * *

"Hey, Hiei?" Sukari mumbled, stretching. "Hn." "How long do you think it's been?" "...Dunno. Fifteen minutes?" "Hm..." Sukari yawned widely, covering her mouth. "Hn. You tired?" "Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night; too excited about being here, I guess." "Hn. ...gomen, Suki-chan." It having been a while since Hiei had called her by name, Sukari looked up in slight surprise. "For what?" "...Hn. You stayed up late because I got back late." "That's not true. I usually go to bed around that time." "...Oh." 

Regardless of bedtimes, Sukari was still tired; she yawned again, stretching her arms. She then frowned and stretched her legs a bit, still on Hiei's lap. "...What's wrong with you?" "Hm? Oh, my leg's asleep. I think it's taking a hint from my brain, heh heh; I'm really tired." Hiei nodded. He seemed to be calculating something for a moment. 

"...Would... would you like to..." Sukari blinked. "Er, Hiei?" "...what?" "...Can I lay my head in your lap?" Hiei stared at her, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe she'd taken the words right out of his mouth! It did save him the embarrassment, however. He nodded slowly. "Okay. But... but only because my legs are falling asleep too." Sukari nodded. "Understood, Capi`tan." Hiei tilted his head. "Eh?" "Nothing." 

* * *

"Awwww!!" Yusuke grinned as Botan and Keiko squealed yet again. "See? See!? What did I tell you? I told you, didn't I?" "Yes, Yusuke, you told us." Kurama reassured him. Yusuke leaned back into the couch, pleased with himself. "Hm. Told you. Just a little push."

* * *

Hiei sat cross-legged, facing the right. Sukari was laying sideways, her head in Hiei's lap. She was breathing lightly; she had fallen asleep soon after settling down. Hiei was bored out of is mind, but somehow, he found it... relaxing, having her so at ease with him. He sighed and stretched his arms, careful not to wake Sukari. "Hm... Hiei... *mumble mumble* Hiei froze. She was talking in her sleep? He looked down at her, arching an eyebrow. 

**30 Minutes Into Wardrobe Sentence**

"Hm... that was refreshing." Sukari mumbled, getting up and crawling back to her corner. "Oh... thanks for lending me your lap." "Hn." Sukari smiled. "Anyway... I have a question." Hiei looked up. "Well, we were playing spin the bottle... do you seriously think they would put us in here just for the sake of putting us in here...?" 

Hiei stared at her. She had a good point. Maybe... just maybe, if they kissed and then managed to get Yusuke's attention, then he'd let them out. Besides. What did they have to lose? 

"...Maybe you're right." Sukari nodded. 'Thank you God, for giving me a second opportunity to kiss the love of my life...' "...Suki-chan? Still with me?" Sukari nodded. "Yup!"

* * *

"Oh my God. Yusuke, you were right!" Keiko said in shock, turning to Yusuke. "Keiko, hate to break it to you, but I'm _always_ right." Keiko sighed. "Don't push it." "They're really gonna kiss?" Botan asked, leaning forward; she was obviously interested. "Well 'Shhh' and we can find out." Yusuke said, turning up the volume.

* * *

Sukari grinned and closed her eyes; she sat up on her ankles to give herself some more room. Hiei breathed deeply. He had done this before, no big... He half walked-half crawled over to Sukari, closed his eyes, ...and quickly pressed his lips into hers. Sukari, caught up in it all again, suddenly forgot she was sitting, rather unbalanced, on her ankles...

"Whuh--Whoa!" "Wh-what--" Sukari suddenly lost her balance, and fell completely over. *crash!* She landed on her back, both legs stretched out and her hands in the air. Hiei landed awkwardly on top of her, one a leg on either side of her, knees bent. He had his hands on the wall behind her head; thus his face was still very close to hers. 

Regardless of how long it took to lay out the scene, this only took a matter of seconds; And it only took Hiei and Sukari a moment to blush deep crimson and start stammering. "Suki-chan, I uh-" "-Oops, s-sorry... I... I tripped." Hiei stared at her, (not that he wasn't already) and blinked. "Tripped?" "Uh, yeah." "Totally lost your balance is more like it." 

"Oh, shut up!" She cried, swinging her hand playfully to hit him. Hiei reached out quickly and caught it. Sukari's eyes suddenly grew wide as she noticed that Hiei was holding her hand. Her heart suddenly started to pound. "Uh... Hiei..." "...Hn. Gomen." "No, it's alright." Sukari said, shaking her head. 

"...Um, Suki-chan?" "Yeah?" "Don't be alarmed... but I'm about to slip." He wasn't lying; Hiei's face was about an inch from Sukari's. 'Our next kiss might not be intentional.' Sukari giggled. Suddenly, Hiei's hand slid and he fell hard on top of Sukari, practically knocking the wind out of her. "Oof!" "...Are you alright?" "Y-yeah. Fine. Thanks for warning me." Hiei picked himself up and brushed a bit of dust off of his shoulder. "Hn. You're welcome, I suppose." He mumbled. Sukari nodded. "Now all we have to do is find Yusuke and ask him if we can leave..."


	12. Chapter 11: Claustrophobia?

Chapter 11: Claustophobia

"Hah! Hate to break it to you two, but you're not getting out of their until your hour is up." "Uh, Yusuke? They can't hear you." Yusuke glared at Kurama. "I know that, you don't have to burst my bubble." Kurama sighed. "Anyway, what do you expect them to do now? I doubt anything interesting." Yusuke shrugged. "Well... I guess you're right... I'll go and let them out in a minute."

* * * 

"YUSUKE!! Hello...!" Sukari yelled, banging on the inside of the wardrobe yet again. She slumped, falling into a sitting position. "Ugh. It's no use. We're still stuck." She turned to Hiei. "...You know, you aren't making much effort to get out of here." Hiei's face tinted. "And?" "...I was just pointing it out." "Hn." 

Hiei crossed his arms and glared at the wall. It irked him that Sukari was making so much effort to get out, because to him, it felt like she was making an effort to get away from _him_. "...Hey, Hiei? What's up with you, anyway? You seem upset." "Hn." 

Sukari gave him a look. "...Okaaay... don't feel like talking about it...?" Hiei turned to face the wall. "...You could say that." Sukari tilted her head, trying to hide the falling of her countenance. "Oh. Okay. If you're sure--" "Trust me, I am." Hiei snapped. 

Sukari blinked, no longer able to keep the hurt look off of her face. "Oh." "...What are you so upset about?" "Nothing..." "I've told you before that you're a terrible liar, and trust me, you haven't gotten any better." 

Hiei had no idea why he felt like he was sounding so cruel all of a sudden; but he ignored the little red light in his mind and kept talking. "So fess up." "...Well... you wouldn't tell me what you're so mad about..." "So you're saying that if I tell you, you'll tell me?" "No, I'm saying that that's why I'm upset." Hiei blinked. "...Oh. ...Wait, why should I tell you, anyway?" 

Sukari stared at him. "Who ever said you had to?" Hiei glared back. "No one, you're right. What do I care if you're upset anyhow?" *jab* Sukari blinked, hoping to keep from crying. "... I... ugh." She quickly turned away to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. 

Hiei stared. 'Wait a minute. When did I make her cry...?' He suddenly realized what he'd said, and the force of it hit him full blast. He was being undeniably cruel to her; again! Why!? "S-Suki--" At that perfectly timed moment, (duh, no), Yusuke opened the doors to the wardrobe. 

"Hey you two! How's it going! Have fun? Miss us??" The rest of the cast walked up behind him. Hiei squinted in the light, but quickly turned and glared at Yusuke. "Hn. No." Yusuke frowned. "Aw, c'mon. Don't be like-- wait... where's Sukari?" Hiei blinked. "Nani? Suki-chan should be..." He turned and pointed to where Sukari was- or rather, where she had been.

* * *

"Gah... why do I have to keep crying!?" Sukari was sitting in her room, the door locked and the curtains closed. She sniffled quietly and wiped a few tears off her cheek. "I can't believe it... Nanase was actually right... but why now? We were getting along so well... maybe he was just being nice because it was my first day...?" 

Continuing to try to reassure herself, Sukari pulled out her laptop from under her bed and went to go shut down her website.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You suddenly felt like you were being squished or something, so you decided to yell at Sukari...? Am I hearing you right?" "...Hn. That pretty much sums it up." Yusuke gawked at Hiei. "Look, what is your problem?" 

"Uh, Yusuke? He could just be claustrophobic." Hiei blinked. "Er, right. ...Kurama, what the hell is that?" "Claustrophobic?" Hiei nodded. "It means that you're 'abnormally afraid of closed-in places'." "Right, I'm afraid of four walls." 

Kurama sighed. "Well, not necessarily 'afraid', really... just uncomfortable with. You don't like it, and knowing you, it could cause you to get angry." Hiei considered. "...Okay. Lets say I am... uncomfortable with closed in spaces. Now what?" "You go and apologize to Sukari, that's what." Yusuke snapped. 

All this time, Keiko and Botan were sitting on the living room couch, watching the argument go back and forth. It actually interested them quite a bit; Hiei seemed to be upset over the fact that he had made Sukari cry. Botan glanced at Keiko, conveying her message perfectly: 'Yusuke actually knew what he was talking about this time...'

"Gah! But it wasn't even my fault!" "So what! Do you really think it would help if anyone but you were to go up there and apologize?" Hiei paused, suddenly losing his steam. Yusuke was right; he'd have to apologize. Again. "...*sigh* Fine." Hiei spun around and stomped off. "Geez." Yusuke mumbled, as soon as Hiei was out of hearing distance. "What happened to a little push?"

* * * 

The stairs creaked a bit as Hiei slowly made his uncertain way up them. He was attempting to think of something to say to Sukari when he got there... but... "Ugh. I can't think of anything. I'll just have to go in an apologize straight out." He sighed. He would be at her door within two steps, and he was sure the first thing out of his mouth would be something stupid and cruel. 

"Here goes..." *knock knock*

* * *

Author's Note: Gomen, minna-san! I know it took me forever to get this up, but chapter 12 will come very soon, I promise! However, I intend to just stop writing altogether if I don't get some reviews very soon. *hint hint?*

Anyway, just to let you know; yes, ladies and gentleman; Hiei _**is**_ plagued by claustrophobia. ~_^ 


	13. Chapter 12: Believe Me, I Didn't Do It O...

Chapter 12: Believe Me, I Didn't Do It On Purpose

*knock knock* Sukari's hand paused, floating over the mouse. If she clicked now, her whole website would be shut down... She sighed; couldn't do it. She got up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" 

Hiei's breath caught; he had no idea what to say! He really didn't have much of an excuse, and besides, he wasn't one to make excuses. What could he do...? 

"Er... Hello? Anyone there...?" "Uh, yeah. It's... It's Hiei." Sukari blinked. His voice probably would have brought wounded tears to her eyes... but he sounded... what was the word... it couldn't be guilty; could it? "Um. *ahem* C-can I come in... Suki-chan?" Sukari sighed. "Yeah." She unlocked the door and sat down on her bed. 

Hiei slowly opened the door; he keep his eyes on the ground as he walked over to Sukari. She looked at the closed windows, pretending that she didn't care at all that Hiei was there. "...Um... Suki-chan. I... I'm... sorry." Sukari blinked. She turned to look at Hiei's face, and he clearly saw the pain he had inflicted upon her shining there. "Yeah?" She whispered. "So am I." 

Hiei felt his stomach squirm. "L-look. Suki-chan... I..." "What did I ever do to deserve you yelling at me like that? I mean, of course I understood when it was the first day we met; but you _know_ me now. That wasn't fair, Hiei. It wasn't fair." "I..." But Sukari turned her head again; she seemed to be finished. 

"D...Damn it all, Sukari, believe me! I wouldn't hurt you on purpose; and I'm sorry. ...I'm really sorry." Sukari's eyes widened as she snapped her head up to look at Hiei. "Hiei...?" "...Nani?" "You mean it?" "...Hai. I mean it." Sukari nodded. "Okay. I believe you." Hiei smiled. "Arigatou, Suki-chan." 

Sukari grinned. "Hey, Hiei?" "Nani?" "You're smiling." "Eh? So?" "You don't smile that often." "...and...?" "...And you just smiled for me." "...Oh. That's a good thing, right...?" Sukari laughed. "Yeah. That's definitely a good thing." 

She took a deep breath. "But... why did you yell at me...?" "Well, Kurama say's I'm just clostreephebcic." "...what...?" "Um, clestriphiboc. Cautrisobuc." Hiei let out a small sound of frustration. Sukari giggled. "Do you mean 'claustrophobic'?" "Yeah, that." Sukari laughed. "I didn't know there was a word you couldn't say, Hiei." "Yeah, neither did I." Sukari laughed again. Hiei smiled slightly as well; she was contagious!

* * *

"Geez Yusuke, will you stop pacing? It's driving me nuts!" Yusuke stopped mid-living room long enough to give Keiko a pained look. "I can't help it. Knowing Hiei, he'll probably say something stupid and screw everything up. And after everything I did to get them together..." 

Keiko sighed as Yusuke continued to pace, randomly mumbling comments about unfairness and Hiei destroying all of his effort. Abruptly, he turned to Keiko. 

"Hey, uh, Keiko?" She blinked. "...Uh huh?" "...you too. Y...you kiss good." Keiko's eyes grew wide. "W...well. Y-you mean well, not good." Yusuke grinned. "Yeah. ...That." They shared a small moment where they just looked at each other and sort of half smiled... Yusuke grinned. "Well anyway... I'm gonna go see what's going on up there." "Y-yeah. You do that." Yusuke nodded. "Kay. Be back in a minute." He smiled again, turned, and went to check on his friends.

* * *

Yusuke gingerly climbed the stairs to Sukari's bedroom, half surprised that he didn't hear screaming coming from it. 'And here I was expecting Sukari to be beating the living--' He paused his thoughts; he was at her door. Silently, he leaned over to try to hear if the conversation held any clues to help further match-making attempts.

* * *

"So... Hiei." Hiei looked up. "Nani?" "Um... I was wondering... er... th-there's this... this festival. I... saw a poster for it when I was driving here. I actually had the driver stop so I could get one. And... I was wondering... if... if you want to go." Sukari finished her sentence, a nervous blush creeping into her cheeks as she continued. "And just to let you know... I know we only met yesterday. But it feels like... like I've known you forever, you know? ...But if you don't want to go... I understand." 

Keeping her eyes pinned to the ground, Sukari waited, her breathing stilled. Hiei looked at her for a moment, apparently considering... "...Yeah. Yeah, okay... I'll take you."

Sukari blinked. She lifted her head to reveal her absolutely delighted smile. "Really??" "Er... yeah. Really." "Yay!" Hiei's eyebrows traveled into his hair a bit. "Um... hey, Suki-chan? ...Do I... do I have to wear a yukuta?" Sukari's face broke into an evil grin. "Oh yeah, Hiei. You have to wear a yukuta."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, that took forever for a short chapter to get up! Sorry! Don't worry though, chapter 13 will be up within a day of this chapter, and I have chapter 14 planned out, too! Thanks so much for reading!

-- Becca


	14. Chapter 13: Yukuta

Chapter 13: Yukuta

_"So, lets see... it's at the Kurishiku Shrine, and it's at noon 'til 5:00pm. Sound good?" Hiei nodded half-heartedly. Sukari tilted her head, sighed, and waved a hand in front of his face. He looked up. "Ne?" "Look. It's not... it's not like I'm forcing you into this, right? And if I am, I'm sorry. Please don't go if you don't want to." _

_Hiei shook his head almost unnoticeably.. "...I... er... I don't have a yukuta." "...oh." Sukari ticked her finger in front of Hiei's face teasingly. "And why don't you have a yukuta?" Hiei blinked. "Why...? I don't need one!" "But you--! ...um..." _

_Hiei watched, confused, as Sukari fidgeted. "...nani...?" "Well, um, you wore one once... and you look... really good. I-in one. ...**Really** good." Hiei stared at her for a moment, but then nodded. "Arigatou, I think. S'pose I have to get one, then...?" Sukari grinned. "Aw, no worries, Hiei. I'll getcha one. Nooooo worries..."_

"Hm... well, red would go with your eyes, but green just kind of suits you, you know, but blue might--" '...Ugh... girls and shopping...' Hiei kept an eye on Sukari as she searched through yukuta, after yukuta, after yukuta. 'Huh. It shouldn't take this time to find one damn yukuta...' He sighed and tilted his head, considering a dark green Sukari was looking at. 'What's wrong with black...?'

"Suki-chan? Can we hurry?" "Yeah. Here!" Sukari stood up, shoving a yukuta in Hiei's face. "It's perfect. Do you like it?" "...Suki-chan? I can't see it." "...Oh. Heh." Sukari drew the yukuta away from Hiei's face. It was a deep navy blue, and if you tilted it a bit, a shadowy black dragon flashed across the back; oddly, the dragon seemed to resemble Hiei's. "Hn... not bad." Sukari grinned. "I knew you'd like it."

LATER

"Right. So tomorrow I'll wake you up at 11:00am if you're not up yet. ...wait, why wouldn't you be up yet?" An uncomfortable look donned Hiei's face. "Uh... I kind of... tend to sleep in late." "...Oh. Okay!" Sukari nodded. "You do understand though, that if you don't get up after three tries, I'll be forced to get out the camera?" Hiei smirked. "Fine." They stood in front of Sukari's room, the chosen yukuta folded carefully in Hiei's arms. A short silence prevailed as they ran out of things to say. 

"Okay. So... goodnight." Sukari turned, putting a hand on her doorknob. But she didn't turn it. "...Hiei?" Hiei wasn't sure whether she was talking to the door or him, but he answered anyway. "...What?" "Gomen. For overreacting today." Hiei shrugged. "...Forget it." Sukari turned, her face brightened by a soft smile once more. "Okay. Thanks." She paused for a moment; then hesitantly leaned forward and kissed him. "...Goodnight, Hiei." To her surprise, the blushing fire demon returned her smile. "Goodnight, Suki-chan."

**The Next Day, 9:26am**

Sukari stretched, yawned and rolled out of her bed. She'd gotten a relatively good night sleep, and she was really looking forward to her date with Hiei. "Hm... guess I'll go take a shower..."

* * *

_"Hey, Hiei? I've... well, I've changed my mind. I really don't want to go to that festival." Hiei tilted his head, raising an eyebrow at Sukari. "Why not?" "Well... I've decided... well, I really don't like you. Not like that. But we can still be friends, right?"..._

Hiei sat up with a start, letting out a small sound of surprise. He breathed deeply for a few moments, then rubbed his head. "...a dream..." He'd never had a dream like that before, though... strange. He sighed exasperatedly, rolled over, and sunk back into a fitful sleep...

**10:21am**

"Hm... maybe Hiei was telling the truth; he's not up yet." Sukari mumbled out loud, typing in updates on her website. "I'll have to wake him up soon if he doesn't get up; I don't want to miss this festival..." She sighed angrily; she was so nervous she couldn't concentrate! She shut her laptop with a click, got up and stretched, yawning widely. "Hm... I'll go see if Botan's up..."

_***knock knock* **_"Hello?" 

"Hey, Botan?" 

"Oh, Sukari! Come on in!" Botan's door swung open. "How are you??" She chirped happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. "I'm good. Er, I have another question. I'm sorry if I'm being a bother but--" "--No, you're not! What's your question?" Sukari nodded. 

"Just wondering if Hiei usually sleeps in late..." **_*teehee!*_** "Yes; who told you?" "He did." Botan blinked stupidly. "...He did? That's odd..." 

"Huh?" Sukari tilted her head, obviously confused. "Why?" 

"Well, he never told anyone that he slept like death. We all figured it out on our own. Did Yusuke say anything about how he found Hiei when he woke him up for the 'spin the bottle' game yesterday?" Sukari shook her head. **_*giggle*_** "He was still in bed. He had his sheet practically strangling him, he was drooling, and he was snoring." Botan laughed again, while Sukari gawked at her. 

"Hiei _snores!?_ Who would have guessed!" "I know!" Botan chuckled, trying to get the vision out of her head. "And I doubt you ever thought about this, but..." Botan leaned over next to Sukari and whispered something hurriedly in her ear. Sukari gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh! You're right, I never thought about it, but it makes sense." She was blushing. "Whew, does THAT one leave a vision in your head..." Botan laughed again. "Yeah; and not a pleasant one!" Sukari laughed along with Botan on that one, but she wasn't sure she agreed...

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I'm being unfair. I didn't tell you what Botan said; sorry! I'll bet most of you can guess, but here's what she said:

"Hiei wears boxers to bed, just like most guys; but what's funny is that they're black, just like everything else he wears!"

Hee hee! Yes, I'm so perverted. ~_^ Sorry about that!

Hope you enjoyed! I have the rest of the story planned out, so nobody fear! I'm also gonna write a sequel! PLEEZ tell me you'll read it...? Anyway... I have some idea's for that too, but it's gonna be a lot shorter. (You're all sighing now. **_*whew!*_**) Okay. See you next chapter!

-- Naroa-chan


End file.
